On Set Destruction in Filming
~'Set Destruction' "You have the Bridge... what's left of it." * Star Trek: Voyager, "Year of Hell" Before we delve into the fiery depths, by definition what is set destruction? On film, a set, by definition, is a scene or iteration of scenes focused solely for the sake of visual performance requiring a considerable expenditure of finances and logistical planning to create an enviornment suitable to its purpose; an instance of such are miniature scale models, movie properties (i.e props), and on site (or location). The constructs, in depth, are generally physical representations or depictions that preserve similar features of the original and historical accuracy, to an extent, of all critical aspects of said ingenuitive design. Thus, enabling the absolute esteem of the three dimensional property to demostrate behavior on the original on film without tamperment of the genuine source. Additionally, the involvement of such constructs are short lived or receive extensive damage. In essence, a Chekov Gun, usually present in the course of the narrative before abolished for the films plot,' most notably, seen in Quo Vadis (1951), Ben-Hur (1959) and The Last Days of Pompeii'' (1960).'' ~''Quo Vadis'' (1951) ]In Quo Vadis, the scene opens with the mad Emperor Nero atop his palace accompanied by his entourage. In the distance the city burns as Nero dances playing his lyre singing at the top of his lungs at the spectacle before him. The court stands in awe, some in horror as realistic plumes of black smoke rise into the heavens above Rome. To accomplish this cinematic feat on film, director LeRoy assembled a scale model of the city of Rome inside a three hundred foot square tank. To aid into the success of this scene LeRoy employed a crew of twenty men to coordinate three hundred alcohol burners were used had to be mixed and piped to various areas of the set as needed for dramatic effect to destroy the model; along with eighteen gasoline burners which sent flares as high as twenty feet into the air. CITATION ] A primary encounter of on-set destruction during the rising action to the climax in film, represented with the city of Rome seething in red-orange hue. Truly, a “worthy of the spectacle, as the spectacle is worthy of" Quo Vadis (Big Screen of Rome, pg. 21, 4th para.). ~''Ben-Hur'' (1959) ]The techniques utilized during the sea-battle include model boats resembling Roman naval designs with careful attention held to traditional realistic appearance of the ships used in antiquity. A massive three hundred foot water tank was used to depict the open ocean for the battle ]itself, which was filled with blue chemicals. The scale models captured the illusion of an intense sea-battle as the Roman military and Macedonian pirates engage in naval combat. Fire-balls and ballistae are launched against the opposing factions and ships ram against one another in a fight for survival. We find Ben-Hur(Charlton Hesston) aboard a Roman ship as a galley slave during the battle, one of the pirate ships rams the Roman galley. The scene is a set filmed from inside the galley’s hull the bow of the pirate ship pierces the roman vessel. The camera tilts to emphasize the impact of the enemy ship, wood splinters and flies about the scene, the roman quarter masters flee as slaves attempt the save themselves from the ocean water which pours through the enormous hole in the side of the ship. TO FORMATTED TO STAY ON TOPIC' ~The Last Days of Pompeii'' ' '''(1960) ]In The Last Days of Pompeii, the film captures the spectacle of the eruption of Mount Vesuvius, where the approach is illustrated: 1) scientifically, a papier mache of Mount Vesuvius to recreate a volcanic eruption needing red food dye, warm water (acts as an accelerator), Bicarbonate of Soda, and Vinegar; or 2) ingenuity, using demolitions and a detonator, placing a pile of explosives and mound of dirt, and thus generating a life-like visual of an erupting volcano, depending on the choice or perspective of the directors discretion. Now, penultimate scene features an earthquake laying Pompeii under siege, the onset destruction is visible as the pumice, ash and collapsed buildings rain down on the people escaping.